Composite steel stud and concrete walls are widely used for exterior perimeter walls systems. Therein the studs and tracks are assembled and concrete connectors attached to the studs. The stud wall is placed over a form and the concrete poured into the form thereby bonding to the connectors. When the concrete is set, the composite wall is transported to the construction site and raised into place. The concrete connectors have been primarily attached to the outer flanges of the studs with mechanical fasteners, a time consuming step of layout and installation. To avoid the need for mechanical fastening, it has been proposed to use structural shapes formed from the stud flanges. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,467 and 4,885,884 to Schilger disclose longitudinal tabs punched in the flanges for use in anchoring the concrete and mounting reinforcing mesh. A similar approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,858 to Ruiz et al. wherein L-shaped tabs are formed in the flanges of the wall components. While eliminating the need for mechanically fastening the connectors, the tabs detracted from the structural strength of the components and provided limited structural interfaces for resisting lateral and longitudinal load changes.